emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6927 (25th July 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Finn's family and friends are still deeply worried as they sit in silence at the hospital. James goes to get the doctor as he starts to wake up. Bob and Brenda prepare for Gennie's memorial. The doctor inform Finn's friends and family that his toxicology report showed traces of Midazolam, a drug similar to Rohypnol, indicating that he could have been raped. Lisa is not impressed when Sam takes Tracy to the memorial. Kerry arrives wearing some of Brenda's clothes in an attempt to impress Dan with her new mature look. Finn is horrified as he discovers from James that he was left for dead and may have been raped. The villagers gather at the cricket pavilion for Gennie's memorial, with the names of loved ones who are no longer with them written on balloons. As the collection bucket for new equipment for the playground is passed around and Brenda makes a short speech, everybody lets their balloons go. Ross and Pete vow to find Brad and get their revenge. Finn asks Victoria to stay with him while he is examined. Kerry tries her best to make her amends with Dan but he calls her a toxic gobby mess and leaves her heartbroken. Katie agrees that she and Andy should go public about their relationship tomorrow. Finn is told that the examination shows that there are no signs that he has been assaulted - sexually or otherwise. Finn is angry as he tries to work out why Brad would do it. A greedy Tracy helps Sam fill out a credit card application, but worms her way out of applying herself when Lisa and Zak turn up. Ross and Pete are confused when flowers are left at the hospital reception for Finn with a card saying 'Say hi to your brother'. Admitting defeat, Kerry hands over a thousand pounds of her money to Gennie's collection and tells Brenda and Bob she's going to Alicante with the rest. Hearing about the message in the flowers, James immediately suspects Ross of having crossed somebody. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Doctor - Gary Pillai *Forensic Examiner - Alex Elliott Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Ford *Cricket Pavilion *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Notes *The names on the memorial balloons in this episode were as follows: **Brenda Walker - Gennie Walker and Terry Woods **Bob Hope - Viv Hope and Dawn Woods **Zak Dingle - Butch Dingle **Lisa Dingle - Ben Dingle **Sam Dingle - Alice Dingle **Katie Addyman - Gennie Walker **Andy Sugden - 'Dad' for Jack Sugden **Ashley Thomas - Daniel Thomas **Dan Spencer - Sid **Chas Dingle - Shadrach Dingle *"Ross vows to take revenge on Brad when the toxicology report indicates Finn may have been raped; and Kerry embraces her new image at Gennie's memorial in an attempt to impress Dan." (TV Times synopsis) Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "As the great Ozzy Osbourne once said 'I'm going through changes', Dan. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 25th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 25th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes